Fall For Me
by RyanZyquop
Summary: Wang Yi & Sima Yi: Two completely different people with a similar problem that links back to one thing. Wang Yi has lived with her problem forever while Sima Yi ran away from his. Now that everything is in the right place, sparks fly, lifes get changed & feelings grow. How will these elements affect the lifes of these two? -changing to M after chapter 7-
1. Chapter 1-Meet Wang Yi

**Fall For Me**

Hey ! It's your favorite author (well, at least I hope so) RyanZyquop back with another fan fiction! This one will be about two of my favorite Dynasty Warriors characters, Sima Yi & Wang Yi. I saw them on Dynasty Warriors 7 Xtreme Legends & Warriors Orochi 3 & thought they'd be an interesting pair to write about. The story will take place in an average sized city & maybe a few other spots. Sima Shi & Sima Zhao are Sima Yi's younger brothers for this story. Well I think that's everything, so let's get started!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS

**Chapter 1-Meet Wang Yi**

**Place: Outside of Arnold's Burger Joint**

**Date: Friday October 25, 2013**

**Time: 6:24PM**

It was near sundown in the city. Stores however remained open, since it was Friday. The town had a lot of people out & about, now that the new Wal-Mart was finally finished & the local bar opened about thirty minutes ago. Among these people was a woman named Wang Yi. She was outside of Arnold's Burger Joint, eating French fries & drinking a cold soda. She wore a black hoodie with the hood up & under it was a black shirt with a crossbones sign on it. Her jeans were a faded blue color with rips in them & her sneakers were black. Her hair wasn't that long, only getting to her neck at longest. She's been in this town since she was four years old, living in a house with her drunken father & pot headed mother. Since she was ten, her life turned upside down as almost every day she was beaten by her dad & verbally abused by her mother. By thirteen she was bullied at school for not only being an outcast to most groups but for her mother's reputation of sleeping with a few of the guys who went to school with her. At seventeen, after years of abuse, she snapped & attacked her parents violently in their house. Afterwards, she ran away from home & hid out in a safe house located underground in the heart of the city. She didn't talk much their & once she became eighteen, she left there to get a small time job at a local vet. There she grooms & cleans the animals for six hours Mondays thru Fridays making eight dollars an hour. She moved into an apartment when she was nineteen & still lives there today at twenty-four. She has no friends except for the bartender that works at the bar, who often tries to strike conversation with her but mostly fails. Her bills are usually paid late because of her drinking problem & lack of money at times. She has no car, riding the bus wherever she goes.

Wang Yi walked the streets with what remained of her soda back to her house. She didn't want to drink today at the bar, plus she had a forty-eight hour notice from the PG&E guys she had to pay either today or tomorrow. Since she was going to drink tomorrow, she wanted to go home & pay online. She stood at a red light, hands stuffed in her pockets with her head down. The air was cool, getting chillier as time went on. Green finally flashed on the light & she began making her way across the street. Not many people were walking with her across the street so she was able to walk a bit quicker than usual. As she walked, she saw the usual sights of town. She saw the traffic jams by the lights & heard several horns being honked. The usual skateboarders were chilling by the gas station testing their skills against one another. Local gangsters were at the lake across the street from the gas station, smoking God knows what. Luckily her apartment wasn't far from Arnold's & she got into the parking lot. There, she heard a loud crash. It sounded like a trash can turning over so she paid it no mind. Then another crash was heard, this time closer to where she was. It resembled a bottle being broken. Wang Yi began walking a bit quicker. Then footsteps were heard & they were fast approaching her position. Wang Yi looked behind her to find five men running towards her, all of them decked out in black clothing. Wang Yi began running, possibly for her life. She wasn't getting far from the men as she'd hope. After passing a few other apartment rooms, she knew she was due to get caught, so she gave up & backed against the wall. The five men cornered her, some breathing hard & others laughing. The guy wearing dark sunglasses took a step closer.

"Hello Wang Yi? How've you been?" he asked giving her an evil grin.

Wang Yi didn't want to speak but knew she really didn't have a choice. "Wh-what do you want?"

"We understand you took a loan from our big boss man two months ago & you still haven't paid it back yet."

Wang Yi's heart stopped for a second. She completely forgot about the loan she took to keep on her cable months ago. "Don't worry about it. I'll pay the man back soon."

"Oh you better...or I'll be back for you & it won't be pretty." He looked at the gang. "I believe her. What about you guys?"

The biggest one in the group scoffed. "I'm not buying it. We've already had to 'deal' with three people this month about paying the man back & they said the exact same line."

"Good point." The man with the sunglasses looked back at Wang Yi. "Prove you aren't lying."

"What do you mean 'prove' it?" she asked frowning at the group.

They all snickered before the one with the sunglasses smirked. "Take us to your room woman."

Wang Yi's eyes widened at the thought of them even saying that. Then she glared. "Go to hell you freak!"

Wang Yi slapped the guy with the sunglasses in his face, sending his glasses flying. She was about to run but the other guys swarmed & began attacking her. They hit & kicked her until she was down on the concrete. The guy who lost his sunglasses jumped in, kicking her in her ribs violently. Then everyone stopped & the big one picked her up & held her against the wall. The other guys beat her in her abdominal regions while he held her mouth closed. After several of those, the guy she slapped hit her in her mouth, sending her down to the cold ground.

"Have the money paid in full before the fifth of November...or we will be back," he threatened.

They all took off running in case someone heard them. Wang Yi laid there coughing so hard one would think her heart was going to jump out of her mouth. She slowly regained her footing & wiped her mouth. She saw the blood on her hand & felt the bruises on her stomach. She coughed again, this time spitting up blood. She limped away from the scene to her room. The hell with the PG&E. She needed some alcohol in her system & she needed it now.

**Place: The Blizzard Zone**

**Time: 6:56PM**

She sat in the stool at the bar area, finishing off her fourth shot of tequila. Afterwards, she placed her head down & had her right hand on the top of her head. She felt the pain ease majorly but she could still feel her abdominal area aching. They were playing some upbeat pop song, making almost everyone be on the dance floor. Wang Yi looked up.

"Hey bartender, one more please," asked sitting up as straight as she could.

The man heard her & soon brought her shot over. Wang Yi downed it quickly before putting her head back down.

"Lady, if I may ask, what happened to your eye?" he asked.

Wang Yi was shocked to hear about something being wrong with her eye but then again, she hasn't looked in mirror since the attack earlier. "Nothing...I just fell from my ladder moving pictures inside my house."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Anything I could do to help?"

Wang Yi gave him a weak smile. "One more shot."

The guy chuckled a bit before pouring her another shot. "You sure love to drink. Any reason why?"

"I just don't have anything better to do." Wang Yi downed the shot & looked to her right at the people dancing. "It's my way of enjoying life."

"Not to sound offensive but life can be enjoyed in ways that are better than drinking. Take those people dancing for example. They're having fun. Or maybe hanging out with friends?"

Wang Yi looked back at him. "I don't have friends nor do I have the need to participate in any kind of dance. Thanks for trying."

The guy smiled. "I could be your friend."

"Ha, thanks for the offer but I don't like getting close to others. Nothing against you." Wang Yi got up & handed him his twenty dollars. "Thank you as usual. I'm heading home now."

Wang Yi laid down on her couch in the living room, still feeling the alcohol she drunk earlier. She had one light on that colored the room red & she had her TV on at a low volume with the news on. Her mind became clouded with old memories, such as her corrupt childhood & what happened earlier with the men who attacked her. She realized why this was happening. No matter what she did, her life would always be miserable. But why her? Why does she of all people have to live a life of misery? Her parents have money but they are good for nothing. It's like life is throwing Wang Yi away & its baiting her to commit suicide or something close to that. November fifth may be her last day alive but until then she promised to do one thing: Have at least one day of happiness before she dies. She placed one of the pillows over her head & lay on her side. She'll begin her search for happiness tomorrow, she thought before closing her eyes & slowly drifting off into the land of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2-The New Roomate

**Chapter 2-The New Roommate**

**Place: Silverstown Apartments**

**Date: Saturday October 26****th****, 2013**

**Time: 9:06AM**

Sima Yi shut his trunk & locked his car. He kneeled down to pick up his two red bags & began walking towards the apartment building. He just moved to this city from a huge downtown area, primarily to get away from the big city & the crowded places. Sima Yi was a slight loner, having lived by himself ever since he moved out of his parent's place when he was eighteen. He wore a plain white t-shirt & black pants, along with white sneakers. His hair was down to his lower neck/upper back area & most of it was hidden under the grey hat he had on. He reached the main office building, entered it & sat in one of the waiting chairs. The room was empty for the moment, so he just kicked back. He had one of his bags in his lap going through it. After a few seconds of rambling, he removed his IPod. He popped his headphones into his ears & began browsing through his music. So far, all he saw was a bunch of songs he listened to every once & a while but no song he wanted to hear at the moment. Sima Yi sighed in boredom, wanting to get to his room already. Then he heard heels coming closer, making him look up. He saw an average sized woman with red hair & she was dressed in a coat with a skirt. She wore a bright smile.

"Hey," she said a few yards from him.

Sima Yi placed his IPod back in his bag & stood up. "Good morning."

"You must be Sima Yi."

"Yes, I am. And you're Yue Ying?"

"Yes. Glad you showed up early." They shook hands. "I found a room for you last night when I was going through people who listed their rooms under vacant."

"Okay, that's good. I was worried I was going to waste my gas."

They both started laughing. "Did you want to head up right now to your room right now?" she asked handing him the key.

"Yes sure. These bags are annoying to walk around with. Where is the room?"

"It's on the third group of rooms to the left of this building. Take the stairs up & look for room 493."

Sima Yi swung his bags on his shoulders. "Thank you. I'll see you around."

Yue Ying waved at him before she headed back to her desk. Sima Yi walked out of the office & began walking towards his room. He passed a few kids running around outside of the facility & while he was walking, he observed the buildings. The paint looked fresh, emitting a light brown glow from them with a hint of red in it as well. The grass looked like it was freshly cut & always kept in top form. Flowers grew near the grass as well, ranging from wide varieties of roses to tulips to lilies. Every window he saw looked like they were washed on a daily basis & the doors looked like they were in top form. When he got to the staircase he was supposed to go up, he noticed the fine paint on the stone, giving them a unique look that made the building come alive. Sima Yi got to the top of the staircase & eventually, he reached the room he was looking for. He quickly unlocked the door & slowly walked in. He got three steps inside the room, shut the door & began looking around. The room faced the sun, giving it an orange glow form behind the curtains. The carpet was clean & spotless & so were the walls. The TV was playing a good morning show at a quiet volume & the ceiling fan was on low. Sima Yi looked at the couch & noticed someone laying there. There was a woman covered up in a small blanket, her head only visible lying on a pillow. She was sleeping quietly & lay completely still. Sima Yi walked into the kitchen. He smelt some ramen noodles but judging by the power of the smell, they were made a while ago. One bowl sat in the sink with a fork in it & a glass sat on the counter with a small amount of water in it. The stove was spotless & the outside of the silver refrigerator glistened in the sunlight. Sima Yi walked out of the kitchen & went looking for the bedroom. He found it on his first try & dropped his bags on the floor. What he needed now was a shower, his mind told him.

Sima Yi finished drying off his body with one of the towels & began drying his hair. It took him a while for it to get a bit drier but he eventually pulled it off. He tossed the towel to the floor, reached for his boxers & put them on. He wiped his forehead from the heat of the room & let out a loud breath. After about four minutes, he was wearing everything but his t-shirt. He was combing his hair down in the mirror for a bit before he tossed the comb back into the open drawer. He reached for his tank top & placed it on. Now, he stood up straight & took one more look at himself in the mirror. He was satisfied with his look & now went to leave the bathroom. He opened the door, walked out & turned to the direction of the kitchen. However, he was blitzed immediately by someone & ran against the wall. Then, before he could attempt to fight back, the broken tail of a bottle was placed to his neck. He looked over & saw her: He was looking at his roommate. Her eyes were icy as ever & her breathing was intense. She held the broken bottle in one hand while her other hand drew a standard kitchen knife. She wore nothing but a bra & pajama pants.

"Who the hell are you & what are you doing in my room?" she whispered fiercely. Her breath smelt of alcohol & her voice was sadistic.

"Hey calm down you fool. I'm your roommate," Sima Yi said back now extremely annoyed.

"Roommate? When did I get a roommate? The woman didn't call & tell me I had a roommate."

"She said that you signed your room for vacancy so I'm in here now. I even got a key imbecile."

Wang Yi took two more deep breathes before she put the bottle down. She had her head down for a couple of seconds before she looked up at him.

"Why didn't you just wake me & tell me? Sorry about that," she said before walking back into the living room.

Sima Yi sat still for a bit before he began walking. "God, you scared the hell out of me."

Wang Yi sat back down on the sofa. "Sorry, I usually don't act like that but after yesterday, I assumed you were trouble. I'm Wang Yi."

"I'm Sima Yi, your new roommate. I see you keep the place clean."

"I never have anyone over here, plus I have no friends so I really don't have much of a choice."

Sima Yi opened the refrigerator & looked on in curiosity. "Uhmm, Wang Yi, why does this refrigerator have nothing but alcohol, eggs, mayonnaise & syrup?"

"I don't buy much. I'm stuck paying the bills around here."

"I know but seriously there is so much wine & tequila in here it should be a crime."

Wang Yi chuckled. "Sometimes I don't have enough money to go to the bar & sometimes, I don't feel like going to the bar."

Sima Yi sighed & shut the refrigerator. "Looks like I'm eating out."

Wang Yi sat up on the couch looked back at Sima Yi. "If you want, I can make breakfast."

"Eh, it's fine. I prefer eating at restaurant. Besides, it's Saturday. The buffet spot near the animal shelter has a thirty percent off sale on the weekends. I'm usually not one for deals but I'm hungry. Did you want to come?"

"I'm fine. I'd rather stay here & eat my pancakes, eggs & hash browns."

Sima Yi rose an eyebrow. "You're going to cook all that?"

Wang Yi by now was in the kitchen going through one of the bottom cabinets. "I can make you some if you want."

Sima Yi shrugged his shoulders & walked out of the kitchen. "I suppose it wouldn't kill me to try your cooking."

Both of them sat at the table, eating the breakfast Wang Yi made. Sima Yi was eating his pancakes while Wang Yi was sipping from her orange juice. Wang Yi placed her glass back on the table & looked up at Sima Yi.

"How is it?" she asked.

Sima Yi swallowed his pancake & looked up. "This is actually wonderful. I'm glad I decided not to go out to eat."

Wang Yi smirked a bit before she looked back at her plate. "Glad that you like it." She took a bite from her hash browns before she looked back up at him. "So, if you don't mind, tell me about yourself."

Sima Yi looked up to find Wang Yi staring at him emotionless. Sima Yi sat up in his seat straight.

"Okay, so, as you know, my name is Sima Yi. I'm from the downtown area of this city, I went to college for my bachelor's degree under Network Security Administration & I'm still looking for a job now, which is why I moved here. I'm twenty-four, Scorpio, own a black Honda Accord & hate mushrooms."

Wang Yi smiled a bit. "Hate mushrooms? Since when?"

"Childhood."

Wang Yi took another sip from her orange juice before she started talking again. "Okay, I'm Wang Yi, obviously. I'm twenty-four & I've lived here since I was a little girl. I work at the animal shelter as a groomer, been in this apartment for almost five years &, as you can tell by the refrigerator, I like to drink. I don't think I'm an alcoholic but I drink a lot."

Sima Yi swallowed some eggs. "Interesting. I suspected such a thing after smelling your breath when you had me against the wall earlier."

Wang Yi frowned. "My breath smelt like alcohol?" She blew air into her hands & began smelling them.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind just tell me you control yourself when you're drunk."

"Don't worry about that. I'm not a drunken mess."

Sima Yi stood up & took his plate into the kitchen right along with the glass. "That was good. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Wang Yi took another bite from her hash browns when there was a knock at the door. Sima Yi signaled to her that he would get it, making her sit back down. Sima Yi walked out of the kitchen & soon, opened the door. There stood a large man in both height & width. He wore a smile & a black t-shirt that said PG&E with blue jeans. His name tag read Xu Zhu.

"Good morning, I'm Xu Zhu with the PG&E Company. I understand that you guys haven't paid your electric bill for this month's service so I'm here to cut it off," he stated in a rather friendly tone.

Sima Yi looked back at Wang Yi to find her looking worried. "You didn't pay the PG&E?" Sima Yi asked.

Wang Yi sighed. "I forgot about it plus I just spent my money at the bar yesterday."

"Really?" Sima Yi looked back at Xu Zhu. "How much is the service?"

"Uhmm, it's..." Xu Zhu was scrolling down a paper he had in his hand until he got midway on it. "Three-hundred sixty dollars."

"Well it's a good thing I saved a bit of money I got from my little brother." Sima Yi reached in his wallet & handed him four-hundred dollars. "Keep the change."

Xu Zhu gave him a bright smile. "Thank you sir. Hopefully the next time we meet will be at my office."

"As long as I'm here, I can promise you that."

Xu Zhu walked away from the doorway & Sima Yi shut the door. He looked back to find Wang Yi with her head down still at the table. Sima Yi began walking back into the kitchen.

"So, you don't pay the electric bill but you pay the bills around here?" he said.

"Hey, it was just this month. You don't know what I went through yesterday. I needed to get something to drink."

"You're not an alcoholic but alcohol is more important than your bills right?"

"Hey, like I said you don't know the story."

"Well then, share me this story you speak of." Sima Yi was now cleaning his plate with a sponge in the sink.

"Why bother? It's not like I trust you already."

Sima Yi scoffed. "Let me guess, you had a bad breakup with your ex."

"I don't have an ex-boyfriend."

"Couldn't fool me. You say you drink like an alcoholic; you were knocked out on the sofa when I walked in, your stomach looks like you were assaulted by two men with hammers & on top of that, you were so eager to cook for me this morning. How do explain that?"

Sima Yi then heard a loud slam on the table, making him look in Wang Yi's direction. He saw her standing with her fork in hand. Then, she threw it at him. Sima Yi moved his head to the left, dodging the kitchen utensil & making it stab into the cabinet on the wall next to his head. Sima Yi looked at the fork for a few seconds before he looked back at Wang Yi.

"You imbecile! What the hell was that for?!" he shouted.

Wang Yi smirked before she began walking back to the bedroom. Sima Yi growled under his breath & ripped the fork from the cabinet. He tossed it in the sink & turned off the water in the sink. He walked over to the couch & once he sat down, he began flipping through the channels on the television.

Okay, so I got some good news & some bad news (I meant to post this in the first chapter but I was tired last night & needed rest). The bad news (slightly good but bad at the same time) is I start college on the 20th, so once that week starts, the updates may become slow for all of my stories. You've been warned. The good news is I am taking request, whether they are for this story or another. Thanks for the reviews (though most were kind of negative & an argument lol). Okay, I'm out! #writingismydrug


	3. Chapter 3-Problematic

**Chapter 3-Problematic**

**Place: Silverstown Apartments**

**Date: Saturday October 26****th****, 2013**

**Time: 11:53PM**

Wang Yi slipped into her t-shirt & walked towards her wall mirror. She began fixing it until she got it the way she wanted. She walked over to the closet, removed some sneakers, walked to her bed & began putting them on. Then her door opened & in came Sima Yi. He walked straight to the closet & removed a solid gray hat. He placed it on & walked to the other side of the room. He began rumbling through one of his bags. By now Wang Yi had her shoes fully on & now she was going through her jewelry box. After a few seconds of rambling, she removed a silver necklace & began trying to put it on. Sima Yi grabbed his grey button down & began placing it on. Wang Yi looked back at Sima Yi.

"Hey, I need a hand," she said.

"Hmph, why should I help you? You almost took my eye out in the kitchen."

"Look, I overreacted in the kitchen. I'm sorry, okay?"

Sima Yi scoffed. "Hilarious, I don't believe you." He began walking towards the exit of the room. "Good luck."

Wang Yi sighed. "Oh come on don't be a douche. Help me out."

Sima Yi looked back at her for a bit before speaking. "Maybe you didn't hear me right: You almost killed me in the kitchen & now you want my help with getting a necklace on? At this point, if you were on fire, I wouldn't spit to put you out."

"I don't recall asking you to be my goddamn firefighter. I asked for a simple task & obviously, you have a hair up your ass."

"Oh look who this is coming from." Sima Yi began walking towards her. "First, you attack me with a bottle & then you lose your mind because of me checking you for not paying the PG&E...but I got the hair up my ass?"

Sima Yi was only about three inches away from her when Wang Yi gave him a cold glare. "I told you I'm sorry for all of that but obviously you're holding grudges in here."

Sima Yi was about to say something but he was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. It made both of them jump a bit since it sounded more like a hammer than a hand. Sima Yi sped towards the door, curious of what he'd find on the other side. Wang Yi also walked out of the bedroom, still trying to get her necklace on. Sima Yi made quick work of the lock & swung the door open. There stood a tall man, built like a body builder. He wore a muscle shirt & sweat pants.

"Why the hell are you hammering on the door?" Sima Yi said giving him a death glare.

The man chuckled before he spoke. "Relax big shot; I'm here for Wang Yi not her boyfriend."

Sima Yi was going to say something but he saw no point in wasting his breath. He moved to the side & allowed the large man to enter the room. Wang Yi froze in slight terror when she saw him. She knew this man.

"Hello Wang Yi, how've you been?" he said wearing a smug grin.

"What do you want Pang De?" Wang Yi by now placed her necklace on the end table next to the couch.

"You look nice. Tell me...when are you going to stop playing with my money & give me what you owe?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't owe you a nickel."

This made Pang De start laughing. "Oh is that how you really feel woman? You can't just run from me...especially with my money."

"What is he talking about?" Sima Yi said now walking into the kitchen.

"I don't know but he'd better leave before things get violent."

Pang De put his hands up with a smile. "Ooo, I'm scared." He then turned & headed for the front door. "You have a few more days to make my money...or I'll deal with you just like I dealt with your younger brother."

With this, Pang De was gone. Wang Yi stood where she was, her head sideways & facing the floor. Sima Yi came from the kitchen with a soda in his hand & went to go close the front door.

"What was that about?" he asked, applying the locks.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"NOTHING? Fool, you could've gotten me killed just now just because I live in the room with you & I shouldn't worry about it?"

Wang Yi said nothing, her head still looking downward. She didn't want to explain what that was about to Sima Yi. She wasn't going to scare him even more than he already was. This was her problem & her problem alone. Sima Yi walked closer to her, his face completely serious.

"Wang Yi, I deserve to know what's going on here. I sleep in the same room as you; eat in the same kitchen as you & I live under the same roof you live under. I deserve to know everything that's..."

"Sima Yi, please just stop. I don't need this...not right now. I have too much on my mind for you to be giving me this kind of talk."

"Yeah, well so do I. You had that big brute walk in here threaten you, plus he called me your boyfriend & it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that since I'm your 'boyfriend' my life is also in danger."

Wang Yi looked up at Sima Yi, her face full of both fear & anger. "Can we drop this? I'll tell him to leave you out of the equation."

Sima Yi opened his mouth to speak but the words never came out. He just simply sighed & walked to the coffee table in the living room. Wang Yi walked to the front door & exited the room. Sima Yi got his car keys & ended up following suit.

"Where are you going?" Sima said after her, shutting the door.

"I'm getting the mail."

Wang Yi hurried down the stairs & began walking in the direction of the pool. The day that was once sunny in the morning suddenly became a gloomy day. Dark clouds covered the sun, leaving not a part of the sky visible. Wang Yi opened the gate to the pool area & began walking towards the building near it. The air was suddenly filled with the smell of chlorine...but at least it was the scent of fresh chlorine. Wang Yi walked inside the building & looked for her box. She found number 493 quickly, placed her key in the lock & opened it. There wasn't that much mail in it but there was mail no doubt. She grabbed it all, most of it being envelopes without titles. It was all her mail. She shut the box & headed out of the room. She was slightly running, wanting to get back to the room quickly. When she got out of the pool area, she froze. She saw Sima Yi standing in front of an open window to a black truck. There was a guy in it with shades on & he looked serious. Wang Yi placed the envelopes in pockets & began power walking over to their position.

"I already told your boss," Sima Yi started, "I've got my degree & I moved to the outer parts of the city in hopes of getting a job. Once I get that, you'll start getting your pay."

The man smirked. "I didn't say I doubted you but you moved so suddenly we were beginning to suspect you were trying to run & hide."

Sima Yi gave him an unsure look. "Why would I try to run? Ask yourselves this: I don't have a job yet, which means I have no money. Even if I were to run, where the hell am I going?"

The man smirked. "Good point. Hold one second please." He looked back at another guy in the car & motioned for something. After a few seconds of waiting, he grabbed a briefcase from one of his friends. "Here's the money you wanted."

Sima Yi reached up & took the briefcase. "Hmmm, I'm surprised you actually gave me the money."

"Don't get too excited. The boss clearly stated that this would be the last time we loan you cash for a while. After this, starting somewhere in mid-November, according to him, a clock starts...after the clock expires, if you don't have the money..." Wang Yi walked by Sima Yi's side, curious of the situation. "Well, you shouldn't worry about that. If you're a man of your word, you'll have the cash back. That...& I don't want your little girlfriend here to be scared for her life." He sat back in his seat & looked forward. "Let's go."

The truck began driving off & the man rolled his window up. Sima Yi watched as they drove off for a while until the truck was completely out of view.

"What was that about?" Wang Yi asked looking him in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Sima Yi turned away & began walking to his car.

Wang Yi ran after him. "Don't worry about it? You owe those guys money & I'm supposed to just keep my mouth shut while you sleep in the same room as me?"

"Oh how hypercritical of you. No more than ten minutes ago, you had a situation in the room & refused to share the info with me but now you're confronting me about my problem?"

Both of them reached his car & stood on the opposite sides of it. "What's in the briefcase?" Wang Yi asked.

"Business. Now, can you please just go?" Sima Yi opened the door to his car.

Wang Yi threw her hands up & began backing up. "Okay fine suit yourself. But if the police show up at my door & ask about you, I'm turning you in."

Sima Yi froze for a bit before he looked up at her. "This has nothing to do with the police."

"And how do I know that?"

"I said so."

"Well what if I say you're a liar?"

Sima Yi slammed his car door & began walking towards her. "Did you just call me a liar?"

"Take it how you want to."

"Well what if I call you a slut who probably owes that big guy money for prostitution?"

Wang Yi & Sima Yi by now was in each other's faces. "What-what did you just say?"

Sima Yi gave her a dirty smirk. "I didn't stutter did I?"

"You long haired, ugly, pencil dick mother..."

"You pathetic, scrawny, hideous creature."

"I should kick your ass right now."

"Well what's stopping you? You never raised your hand to a man before?"

Wang Yi got closer to his face, their noses now meeting. "How ironic. You claim I'm scared to hit a guy when you didn't get nearly as bad mouthed with those guys that just left in that truck. Oh I see, you love to antagonize females, no?"

"Don't think for a second I was scared of those chumps. I was just being polite so I could get my money."

"Oh so there's money in that briefcase? What for?"

Sima Yi let out a low growl that gave Wang Yi an evil grin. "You are one noisy person, you know that right?"

"What's the money for?"

Sima Yi backed away & began walking back towards his car. Wang Yi walked after him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Will you leave me the hell alone woman?"

He opened his door but Wang Yi slid in the doorway, blocking off his access to the car. "Share with me." She wore a small grin that annoyed Sima Yi.

"Look you fool, we're not going to play this silly ass 'block the exit until you do what I want' game. Not now, not ever. So move."

"No, not when my life is on the line."

"So your life is more important than mine?"

"Do you really want an answer to that question?"

"MOVE!"

Sima Yi grabbed Wang Yi much to her surprise. He tried to move her but she grabbed on to the inside of the doorway to the car.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Once you agree to move I will!"

They went at it, screaming all kinds of threats at each other. Sima Yi grabbed onto Wang Yi's legs & began pulling them. She started kicking at him but Sima Yi avoided her barrage of kicks, sliding in between her legs. Wang Yi wrapped her legs around him & began trying to squeeze the life out of him. Sima Yi grabbed her arms & tried to rip her from his vehicle but had no success in doing so. She screamed at him as he yelled back. This went on for several seconds before there was a loud noise on Sima Yi's car. Both of them froze & looked over to find someone by the car with a worried look on his face. The man had semi long straight hair & a goatee. He was wearing a white hoodie with the hood down & black skinnies. This man was Zhuge Liang.

"What is going on over here?" he asked standing still.

Sima Yi let Wang Yi's hands go & Wang Yi got her legs from around him.

"Sorry Zhuge Liang, we were just...well we were..." Wang Yi didn't know how to explain the situation & Sima Yi didn't look like he had the words to save the day either. Zhuge Liang shook his head.

"I don't care what you guys were doing. All I know is I can't have those kinds of noises on my property, especially when I'm trying to go over my finances in my office. As the owner of not only this particular hotel building but the entire Silverstown Corporation, I'm here by demanding you two to keep it down or I will have no choice but to tell you to get off my property. Do I make myself clear?"

Both parties nodded & with that, Zhuge Liang walked away. Sima Yi Wang Yi stood still for a while longer before they looked at each other.

"Can you move please?" Sima Yi asked spinning his keys on his fingers.

Wang Yi began walking away from him, her eyes locked on his. "We're going to finish this conversation later."

"Doubt that."

Well there's chapter 3, hope we enjoyed it! You can probably tell I'm trying to update this extremely quickly due to me getting closer to going to college. Well, I'm out! #writingismydrug


	4. Chapter 4-Their Own Problems

**Chapter 4-Their Own Problems**

**Place: Arnold's Burger Joint**

**Date: Saturday October 26****th****, 2013**

**Time: 2:29PM**

Sima Yi walked inside the burger joint, his briefcase in his right hand. He wore a pair of black shades, hiding his eyes & a formal black hat. He looked around for a bit before he took a seat at a booth that had no window to it. He sat the briefcase on the table & sat up straight. He looked around for a bit before he raised his hand. His hand remained airborne for several seconds before a waitress walked over to him with her tablet & pen ready.

"Welcome to Arnold's Burger Joint, how may we serve you?" she asked.

Sima Yi turned his head to her. "I want one of your classic cheeseburgers, a medium order of French fries & a large sprite."

The waitress wrote it down & looked back at him. "Will that be all sir?"

"Yes."

"Okay, give us about ten or fifteen minutes."

Sima Yi nodded & with that, she walked away. He reached in his pocket & removed his cell phone. He looked at the time on it & it said 2:32. He also noticed he had one new voicemail. He reached in his other pocket, took out his headset & plugged it into his phone. He put in his pin code & waited for the robotic woman to speak.

"_You have...one...new voice message. To hear this voice message, press one..." _Sima Yi interrupted her & pressed the one button on his phone. _"First new voice message...sent today at...2:24PM. Hey Sima Yi, this is Cao Pi. I'm calling regarding the money you should have today & I saw you Arnold's Burger Joint, so I'll just meet you there instead of asking you to call me back. See you soon. End of message...to save this message..."_

Sima Yi hit the call end button & took his headphones out of his ears. He unplugged them from his phone & placed them both in their separate pockets. He sat back in his seat & just looked around at the people in here eating. Then the front entrance to the place opened & in walked three people dressed in white. The man in front looked around the place for a bit before he looked Sima Yi's direction & walked over there. Once there, they took a seat.

"Hey Sima Yi," the shorter one of the three said. He sat in the booth facing Sima Yi & they both sat by the wall of the seats.

"Hey Cao Pi," Sima Yi said placing his hands on the table.

Cao Pi looked down at the briefcase. "Is that the money?"

"All in cash & Benjamin Franklins."

Cao Pi motioned for Sima Yi to reach one the large men the case & he did so. The big guy opened it slowly & looked over it for a few seconds.

"It's all here," he said before shutting the case.

Cao Pi nodded & looked at Sima Yi. "Thank you. I'll be sure to give you a cut of what I get in the future."

"You really plan on overthrowing your father?"

"Of course I do. Him in charge has run its course."

"So what happens if he finds out about you doing this?"

"Don't worry he won't. I'm playing the loyal child role to him & supporting him in every way possible while I'm planning my own rise to power. Xu Huang & Zhang Liao here are going to help me & once they do, they'll become my highest ranked men. Isn't that right?"

They both nodded their heads in agreement. Then the waitress came back with Sima Yi's burger & what not.

"Here you go sir," she said reaching him the platter. She then turned her attention to the other people sitting there. "Can I get you gentlemen anything?"

"I'll take one of your sirloin burgers with a vanilla shake," Xu Huang said rather quickly.

Zhang Liao & Cao Pi simply shook their heads & with that, the woman walked away. Cao Pi sat back in his seat & looked at Sima Yi.

"Why don't you join me in my revolt?" he asked.

"I don't want anything to do with gun fights or whatever you're planning on doing. I'll help you get it set up since I've known you since high school but after that, I'm not in it."

Cao Pi shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself."

**Place: Pang De's Casino**

**Time: 8:52PM**

Wang Yi got up from a slot machine, disappointed that she just wasted her money. She began walking for the Blackjack table. She only had eight-thousand dollars on her & she needed to make a lot more if she were to pay back her fines.

"Hey, Wang Yi," someone said from behind.

She looked back & saw one of the last people she wanted to see: Her ex-boyfriend, Zhao Ang. She turned back forward & continued walking. She heard the footsteps get louder, which meant he was running after her. She sighed in disappointment before giving up & turning towards him.

"What do want? I don't have time for the lies," she stated before he could open his mouth to speak.

"Chill out Wang Yi, I'm not here to get you back. I just want to talk to you."

"Hmmm, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Walk with me."

Wang Yi turned around & started walking, this time with Zhao Ang walking by her side.

"How've you been?" he asked.

"Fine...I still have my apartment, still have my job & my new roommate paid the PG&E for me."

"Why don't you come to see me at the station anymore?"

"That should be obvious. You forgot why we broke up?"

"Oh, yeah...about that, we aren't together anymore. She turned out to be a gold digger & ended up getting half of my money & the house in the divorce."

"Oh that must suck. I would've never done that to you."

"I know that, which is why I want to ask you something important."

"The next words out of your mouth better not be 'will you marry me' because my answer is no."

"No, I'm not going to ask you to marry me...yet. I just want to start over with you one last time."

"I told you I'm not interested in getting back with you. You blew it when you slept with that good for nothing escort at the strip club two years ago."

"Please Wang Yi, I'm begging." He by now was in front of her & down on his knees, holding both of her hands in his. "I know I messed up. I admit I did. But Wang Yi, I'm a changed man. I've had some time to myself & I realized what was important in my life. You were my number one & this time around, I won't blow it."

Wang Yi looked up to the ceiling for a few seconds & then brought her head down to face her ex. "Zhao Ang, listen to me closely because I'm only going to say this once. I loved you...I actually used to love you." Zhao Ang was smiling harder than ever now. "I saw my future with you but after I saw you with that woman & I almost beat her to death, I've hated you since that day." His smile was now replaced by a terrified frown. "I'll never forgive you, her or anyone else that was in on that. So get the hell away from me before I snap your neck & leave you to die here in this casino."

Wang Yi ripped her hands from his grasp & walked away, leaving him sitting in the middle of the floor on his knees looking like an idiot. She continued her walk to the blackjack table & after several seconds, she was there.

"Good evening," the dealer said to her.

"Hey, eight thousand."

She slid him the money & in a flash, she was handed her chips. Apparently everyone had two-thousand dollars on the line, so she pushed two-thousand dollars' worth of chips to the center of the table. He handed out the cards & the game began. She was up first. Her first two cards equaled six.

"Hit me," she demanded.

The man gave her a card & it was revealed to be a four.

"Ah, back for more huh?" a voice said behind after they placed their hands on her shoulders.

"Hit me." Wang Yi looked back to see Pang De grinning down on her. "What do you want?" She looked back at the cards to find her total amount to be twenty. "Stay."

"Your drinking & gambling problem never cease to amaze me." He sat down in a stool next to her. "What's the story behind today's trip to my casino?"

Wang Yi won this time around & was bringing the chips towards her side. "Why does it concern you?"

"I'm worried about my money. You ran off a year ago with..."

"I don't need you to repeat what I did to me. I'm aware of what happened here about thirteen months ago."

"Then what's taking you so long to pay me back? What, do I have to add late fees to get my point across?"

"Hit me. No you don't. Just be patient & wait. Hit me." Wang Yi got twenty-one & won another two-thousand dollars from everyone.

"Hmmm, you're doing a good job at this." Pang De stood up & handed her a key. "When you're finished, come to my private VIP section upstairs."

He walked away & Wang Yi placed the key in her pocket. "Hit me."

Wang Yi unlocked the VIP door & walked in. There were several people in there, either playing pool or just hanging out. Pang De was sitting in a large single person chair with two women on his lap, laughing & apparently having a good time. Wang Yi walked over to him & handed him a bag.

"What's this?" he asked opening it.

"Your twenty grand in cash. Now, leave me alone. Okay?"

Pang De looked up her. "Thank you." He looked at the girls in his lap. "Ladies, give me a second." They got off him & he got to his feet. He walked up to Wang Yi. "So, what'll you do now? I'm sure you're broke as a joke."

Wang Yi gave him a small smirk. "Nope, I still have ten grand to play with. Where's your bar located?"

"Don't you want to stick around & play pool?"

"I'd rather not. Where is it at?"

"Second level, past the dance hall."

Okay so chapter 4 was short for a few reasons. I needed to save some fire for chapter 5 so I hope you all forgive me. Thanks to all my reviewers! You keep me writing! Okay, I'm out! #writingismydrug


	5. Chapter 5-It Begins

Okay so it's been about a week since I've updated this story. I apologize my fellow readers. This chapter would've been up days ago but I rewrote it. This was originally supposed to be them becoming slight friends but 1: I didn't like how the chapter came out & 2: I got to around 2,000 words & ran out of what to put next. Thankfully I reread the chapter & I was immediately displeased at how it came out so I decided to skip ahead of the bonding & get back into some action. So they are kind of friends now, mostly just helping each other when the other needs help. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Alright, let's go!

**Chapter 5-It Begins...**

**Place: Amy's Animal Shelter**

**Date: Thursday November 7****th****, 2013**

**Time: 2:54PM**

"Yes, we just finished giving your dog their bath, so you can come & get him whenever you want," Wang Yi said into the phone she had to her ear with the support from her shoulder. She was brushing a white long haired dog as she spoke. "Uh huh...no he was actually cooperative today...no he wasn't a problem, just extremely dirty...okay we'll have him in the waiting room when you get up here...alright bye."

Wang Yi hung the phone up & continued brushing the dog for a bit longer. Lots of hair came off onto the comb as she did so. Wang Yi finished the dog's bangs & then she tossed the brush onto the counter next to her.

"Zhen Ji!" Wang Yi shouted as she was going through a cabinet. She tossed several items from it until she found a blow-dryer.

"What?" Zhen Ji said walking in the room.

"Blow dry the Rottweiler on that table in room seven for me."

"Come on Wang Yi I just finished giving two big one's baths, blow drying two & brushing the teeth of four. Why can't you do it?"

"I get off in about a minute, so someone has to do it. Besides, I've been busy today myself."

"Why do you get off early today?"

"I've been here since seven, cleaning the place, setting up the supplies & helping unpack the brand new merchandise we got this morning." Wang Yi handed her the blow-dryer. "Take care of that. I'll see you tomorrow." Wang Yi began walking away.

Zhen Ji sighed. "You owe me for this tomorrow."

"We'll see Zhen."

Three hallways, five doors & eight goodbyes later, Wang Yi walked out of the animal shelter into the bright sunlight. Today was a warm day with the half-moon barely visible & not a cloud sat in the sky. There was a low cool wind that blew through the air. Wang Yi walked past the cement blocks in front of the exit & headed for the parking lot. Inside the parking lot sat Sima Yi in his Honda Accord, talking on his cell phone. From Wang Yi's angle, he looked to be having a serious but at the same time relaxed conversation. Wang Yi knocked on the window once she got there & Sima Yi unlocked the doors, allowing her inside. Wang Yi shut the door once seated & began placing her seatbelt on.

"No, the moron spent all of his money on that car," Sima Yi said in a disappointed tone. "Yes, he recently got foreclosed out of the house & now he's sitting outside of the mall, begging for spare change like a pathetic hobo."

"Who are you talking to?" Wang Yi asked, looking through her purse.

"Cao Pi. Yeah, call me back at seven or something close to that. Alright bye." Sima Yi hung up the phone & started the car. "How was work?"

"The usual...a load of work for hardly anything. I can't wait to leave there." Wang Yi removed a pack of gum, unwrapped & placed it in her mouth.

"Why don't you just quit?" Sima Yi asked making a left turn out of the parking lot.

"I need to pay bills & feed myself. You don't have a job & even if you did, I doubt you'd take care of me."

Sima Yi gave her a satisfied scoff. "It didn't take you long to figure that out. I'm impressed."

Wang Yi looked out the window on her side. "So, did you pay the water?"

"Yes I did but next month..."

"You don't have to tell me. I see where this is going."

They stopped at a red light, sitting in the middle of the three lane street. Sima Yi kept his eye on the light while Wang Yi looked out her window. Then a black truck rolled up on Sima Yi's side with the passenger window rolled down. The windows weren't super tinted on the other windows & you could see that the truck was full. Sima Yi looked over to see the guy riding shotgun looking dead ahead. He had his hand hanging out with his cell phone out. There was a message written on it & Sima Yi could tell they were doing this on purpose. Sima Yi had to squint his eyes to read it. _Time is ticking Sima Yi. Hurry up or else... _Sima Yi's heart sunk but only for a moment. He turned his head back to the road & found the light green. He didn't floor it but he gave the car more gas then usual & Wang Yi flew back a bit against the seat, her concentration leaving the window & looking ahead. She looked in her purse again & removed a pack of cigarettes. They were closed & still had the seal on them. She looked at them for several seconds before Sima Yi noticed her with them in her hands.

"Imbecile! You aren't smoking in my car," he warned before looking back at the road.

Wang Yi chuckled. "Chill Sima Yi. If I'm smoking anywhere, it won't be in your car. Besides, I'm trying to go cold turkey but with this stress on me, I may as well smoke it away."

"Stick to drinking. Neither is good but I'm adjusted to dealing with you when you're drunk. I'd rather not see you high."

Wang Yi kept her face on the pack of cigarettes, struggling to decide whether or not smoke them. She felt the nicotine grabbing on her, begging her to smoke but she was trying not to listen. Wang Yi looked up to the road & saw them only two streets away from the apartments. She sat up in her seat, cigarettes still wielded. She heard Sima Yi let out a slight snicker.

"I'm kidding with you," he said. "If you want to smoke, do it. Just have the respect to not do it in my car."

"Okay if you say so."

Sima Yi & Wang Yi walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind them. Sima Yi threw his hat onto the single chair & headed for the bedroom while Wang Yi went for the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator & removed bottle of jelly & peanut butter. She walked back to the counter & began opening the loaf of bread. Before she could start on her sandwich, she heard a knock at the door. She dropped the two slices of bread on the counter & headed for the door. She got to it, opened it & there stood a large man wearing a frown. He wore a yellow long sleeved t-shirt, baggy black pants & yellow & black shoes. He had a goatee that got wider as it went down & his long hair was tied back in a ponytail. He looked just shy of seven feet tall. Wang Yi looked at him oddly.

"Who are you here for?" she asked.

"You."

Deng Ai walked right in the house, knocking Wang Yi back a few steps from the force of his body. He shut the door & looked back at her, this time his face dead serious.

"Where is Pang De's money?" he asked cracking one side of his neck.

Wang Yi took a step back. "What the hell are you talking about? I paid that lunatic back a week ago."

The man didn't look convinced. "Where are his late fees?"

"Late fees? What the fuck..?"

"Don't play with me Wang Yi. I have a job to carry out here & I refuse to fail."

Sima Yi came out of the room shirtless with a pair of sweat pants on & a towel on his shoulder. He saw the man instantly & began power walking to the duo.

"Who is this guy?" Sima Yi asked.

"Someone who just barged into the place," Wang Yi said stepping back next to Sima Yi.

"Who are you?" Sima Yi asked throwing his towel to the sofa.

The man popped the other side of his neck. "I'm Deng Ai, Pang De's right hand man & that woman right there owes my boss money."

"Wait a minute..." Sima Yi looked at Wang Yi. "I thought you paid that guy back?"

Wang Yi kept her eyes on the Deng Ai. "I did but now he's in here claiming I owe late money."

Sima Yi looked back at the Deng Ai. "Sir, I'm going to ask you nicely: Leave this room."

Sima Yi took his towel from the couch & walked for the refrigerator. Wang Yi & Deng Ai continued to stare at each other until Wang Yi opened her mouth.

"Leave," she ordered.

"I have tried to be patient with you but now..."

Deng Ai lunged forward & grabbed Wang Yi by her arm. She began trying to get free but only a couple of seconds into that, he had a grip around her waist & lifted her into the air on his shoulders. She let out a high pitched scream, which not only rang Deng Ai's ear but got Sima Yi to spin around from the open refrigerator he was looking in. He sped out of the kitchen with a plate in his hand. Before Deng Ai got into the doorway, he was blasted in the back of his head with the plate. He went down, letting Wang Yi go in the process. Sima Yi kicked him in his ribs twice before attempting to push him out of the room. Wang Yi joined him but their efforts proved to be slightly for naught. Sure, they got him out of the room (barely) but he was regaining his footing. Sima Yi & Wang Yi ran back into the room & attempted to close the door but by then he was up & ran into the door, preventing it from being closed on him. Both parties went at it for a bit, trying to overpower the opponent on the other side of the door. Soon, Deng Ai proved to be a much more powerful person & hit the door one hard time, sending not only the door flying but the residents in it as well. Wang Yi fell to the floor while Sima Yi, almost falling with her, kept his balance. Deng Ai rushed at Sima Yi but he ate a punch on his jaw. Sima Yi swung another but this time Deng Ai saw it coming. He moved his head back & once the punch was avoided, he punched him in his chest & ended it with a grab & toss over the couch. Sima Yi flew over it & onto the glass table. Sima Yi laid there in the glass, beginning to bleed from both his mouth & right arm. By now however, Wang Yi was up with a lamp in her hand &, with all she had, she burst it onto Deng Ai's head, sending the glass parts of it flying everywhere. Deng Ai fell to the floor, his face opening up with several cuts bleeding badly & Wang Yi swarmed him with a barrage of punches & elbows to his face while he was downed. This continued for only a few seconds until Deng Ai swung her off of him. Wang Yi got to her feet quickly & when she saw a bloodied Deng Ai only on one knee, she kicked him in his face, making his head arch backwards & his neck stretch out like it was coming off. Deng Ai surprisingly didn't fall over, remaining on that one knee. Wang Yi ran at him but before she could do anything, he punched her in her gut, knocking almost all of the air out of her. Wang Yi fell backwards, holding her gut as Deng Ai got to his feet. A bloodied & beaten Deng Ai was going to grab her but Sima Yi got back into the game & dove over the sofa, sending both men flying several feet before they hit the floor & almost crashed into the kitchen table. Deng Ai & Sima Yi knocked the chairs to the kitchen table over while they both got to their feet. Once both men got to their feet, Deng Ai swung a heavy hand but he was avoided & Sima Yi slapped an open bag of flour at him, splashing it in his face. Deng Ai immediately covered his face with his hands & hollered in pain. Sima Yi front kicked him in the jaw before he punched him in his throat. Deng Ai spun out into the kitchen & Sima Yi relentlessly attacked him with a quick barrage of punches. He then rushed the front of his body into the open refrigerator, breaking the door off. Then Sima Yi somehow lifted Deng Ai & slammed him face first onto the tile. Sima Yi got up & ran for the sink. He threw two bowls aside & picked up an empty glass. He turned around to attempt to use it against Deng Ai but he didn't realize Deng Ai was up. He swung at Sima Yi & somehow Sima Yi dodged it, though Deng Ai's fist broke through the glass in Sima Yi's hand. Sima Yi swung a left punch but Deng Ai rushed him against the cabinet, nearly breaking his back. Before Deng Ai could take advantage of the situation, Wang Yi, still kind of breathless, hit Deng Ai with a broomstick, making him take several steps backwards while he held the back of his neck. She continued attacking him with it until he finally stopped her by grabbing it. They wrestled over it for a few seconds before he lifted the broomstick into the air along with her. He then swung her into the side of the kitchen counters. Wang Yi almost lost her consciousness, her eyesight extremely blurry. Sima Yi, still at the sink, threw a plate at his head & it hit Deng Ai square in his face. Seeing the opportunity to end this, Sima Yi grabbed a fork & charged towards Deng Ai. He attempted to stab it in his face but Deng Ai caught his hand & the fight for the knife was on. Deng Ai was severely weakened from the fight so the fight was even. Neither man got the advantage early on but after Deng Ai kicked Sima Yi in his knee, things began to go one sided. Sima Yi was being over muscled & the more he tried to fight him, the worse it became. Sima Yi was down onto his knees now & the fork was pointing at his eye, slowly making its way there. Then Wang Yi got up with a sharp kitchen knife.

"Fuck you," she barked before she stabbed him in the back of his stomach.

"ARRRAAAHHH!" Deng Ai hollered in pain.

Sima Yi got hold of the fork & stabbed it in the front of his stomach. He got it in deep enough until it touched the knife Wang Yi placed into him. Sima Yi then slapped his hands over Deng Ai's mouth, silencing his screaming. Sima Yi pushed him back first onto the tile, the knife now completely in him. Sima Yi kept his hand over his mouth. Now, fully confident that the situation was under control, he looked at Wang Yi.

"Get some duct tape &, if there's any here, glue," he whispered.

Wang Yi nodded her head & limped off to where they kept the tape.

And there's chapter 5! I'm glad I got this done the way I did because now I have a new plot I'm putting into it now. Once again thank you to those that reviewed & if you enjoyed this chapter, review & let me know. Okay, I'm out! #writingismydrug


	6. Chapter 6-Evasion

Alright I'm back with chapter 6! If I do this right, I'm going to enjoy writing this chapter. Once again thanks to my reviewers. Let's get in!

**Chapter 6-Evasion**

**Place: Silverstown Apartments**

**Date: Thursday November 7****th****, 2013**

**Time: 3:15PM**

Sima Yi looked at the bandages on his left arm in the bathroom mirror closely. The bleeding from the glass table died down a bit but he knew it would become infected if he didn't patch it up immediately.

"Wang Yi, you sure these bandages will keep the bleeding from leaking everywhere?" Sima Yi asked.

"I can't guarantee you anything other than the fact that it'll end better with bandages instead of leaving it naked."

Sima Yi shrugged his shoulders & began walked out of the bathroom to the bedroom. "I won't argue with that."

Once inside, he saw Wang Yi pushing Deng Ai under their bed. Sima Yi began digging through the closet, in search of a t-shirt to wear. Wang Yi put the bed skirt down around the bed, hiding Deng Ai's body from eyesight. She sat down on the bed, brushing the hair in front of her eyes out of the way. After two deep breathes, she looked in Sima Yi's direction.

"Now what?" she asked.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting out of here before more come."

"How do you know if there's more?"

Sima Yi came out of the closet, a black t-shirt in his hand. "He said he was working for someone, so it only makes sense that more might be on the way or watching us as we speak."

"You have a point." Wang Yi got to her feet & began walking for the dresser on the other side of the room. "But where are we going to go?"

Sima Yi got the shirt over his head & began putting his arms into the sleeves. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"Let's face it: We aren't necessarily the best of friends but we have similar problems, live in the same room & we're probably both being headhunted."

Sima Yi stood still for a bit before he spoke. "I guess we don't have a choice. Do you know anywhere we could go?"

Wang Yi shook her head before she began rumbling in the dresser. She moved several socks to the side before she removed a silver necklace. Sima Yi walked over to the window in the bedroom & looked outside of it into the parking lot below. There were no suspicious cars parked there. He was ready to turn away until he spotted three people. They were standing by the pool gate across from the parking lot with different colored shirts on. They all had pistols on their waist in a specially designed gun carrier. Sima Yi ripped his head away from the window before they looked up & caught him staring down at them.

"Wang Yi, I think we have a problem near the parking lot," he said before running to the closet again.

"There's more?" Wang Yi was now lacing up her last sneaker. "So how do we get out of here?"

"Patio. The front door's a dead giveaway & that window is in their sights."

Wang Yi stood up. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Sima Yi pulled a bag from the closet & threw the strap on his shoulder. "I'm not leaving my laptop here."

Wang Yi was going to say something but saw no point in bringing up needless arguing over a laptop. She walked to the patio door & slid it open. Sima Yi went out first & Wang Yi closely followed him. Sima Yi looked down to find two small bushes, a large bush, some grass & cold asphalt. He removed the strap from his shoulder.

"Hold this," he said reaching Wang Yi the bag.

Wang Yi took it. Sima Yi placed both of his hands on the balcony railing & looked down, deciding where to jump. After a few seconds, he launched himself over the railing & soon, he crashed into the bushes. He felt a small pain in his left shoulder but he decided to ignore it. He got out of the bushes, brushed himself off & signaled for Wang Yi to jump. She tossed him his laptop & immediately jumped down. She landed in the bushes, similar to Sima Yi & in only a couple of seconds, she came out fine.

"Now what?" she asked a bit confused.

"The pool area is to the left, which is also where the parking lot & my car is located. We have no transportation as we speak. Going right leads to the exit of the entire apartment complex & even though we escape their view, we can't really go far on foot."

"Okay, so we're screwed either way is what you're trying to tell me?"

"When you put it like that, yes."

"Wow...I shouldn't have jumped down from the balcony."

"Unless...we come up with a way to get my car without being seen."

Wang Yi looked away. "There are three guys, a slowly opening gate to let us out & we aren't armed. Our chances of that happening are really slim."

"But it's not impossible. We may be in a dangerous situation here but if we plan things out, we'll be out of here with little to no effort."

Wang Yi actually agreed with Sima Yi's reasoning. "Alright, I'm in, but we better move quickly. We didn't necessarily kill Deng Ai, remember?"

"Yeah but we taped up, he won't present much of a problem if he is still alive."

Sima Yi & Wang Yi leaned against the wall on the right side of the apartments & watched someone come in. They studied the gate & timed it. When it closed, they both looked at each other.

"Alright, so it's takes exactly six seconds to completely open, stays completely open for seven seconds & closes back in another six," Sima Yi informed.

"So in short, the first six & seven are the magic numbers."

"Exactly. Now, we need a plan. One that will not get their attention for at least eleven seconds."

"I'll distract them."

Sima Yi looked at Wang Yi seriously. "How will you do that?"

"Okay, listen. First you make your way to your car ahead of me. I'll walk out after you in about three-four seconds & make my way to them. By now you should not only have made it to your car but got some kind of weapon in there."

"What do I need a weapon for?"

"I'm getting there. You'll back out & drive for the gate. Keep your doors unlocked. Once the gate starts opening, you immediately get out of the car, bring your weapon of choice & throw with all you have at one of the three guys. After this, I'll take advantage of the situation, steal myself a gun & make a break towards your car."

"How long do you predict this will take?"

"About nine seconds if we move fast enough."

Sima Yi thought about it for a moment before he nodded his head. "Alright, we'll go with your plan. Hopefully, this'll pay off." Sima Yi looked away for a bit before looked back at her. "So this weapon thing...where am I going to get one?"

"Leave that to me."

Wang Yi walked into the front office of the apartment complex & immediately saw Yue Ying. She was reading a gossip magazine at her desk.

"Uh, Yue Ying?" she said kindly.

Yue Ying looked up. "Oh, hey Wang Yi! What can I do for you?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a butter knife & a knife for potatoes would you?"

"Uhmm, let me see."

Yue Ying got up & went to an employee room in her lounge. Wang Yi just stood there patiently. Several seconds went by before Yue Ying came to view once again.

"Here you go," Yue Ying said reaching her the knifes.

"Thank you so much. I'll be sure to return them to you once I've finished."

"No it's fine. You can keep."

"Alright."

Wang Yi walked out of the office & immediately met Sima Yi a few feet down.

"So..?" he said, to the response being the knife reached to him.

Sima Yi & Wang Yi entered the hallway that their apartment room was in from the back entrance. They leaned against the wall & grew silent for a bit. Sima Yi took one deep breath & looked at Wang Yi to find her staring back.

"Ready when you are," she said.

Sima Yi took one more breath & he began walking. He made his walk look as casual as possible & erased any emotion from his face. He had his knife tucked in his pants & he had his hands in his pocket, playing with his keys. Finally, he came out into the open. He paid no attention to the thugs & kept walking to his car. So far it was all going good. Wang Yi saw how well it was going & she decided to move. She walked at a pretty quick pace since Sima Yi was almost at his car.

"Yo! Aye!" a voice shouted.

Wang Yi slid & crouched down behind a trash can. She peeked out & saw the thugs running for Sima Yi. Sima Yi kept walking but he eventually was stopped by the trunk of his car.

"Uh, can I help you three with anything?" Sima Yi asked confused.

"Yeah you can," the tallest one asked. "Do you know Wang Yi?"

"Wang who?"

"Don't play stupid buster! Yo Yu Jin...he match the description?"

"Hmmm, long hair, golden brown eyes, Honda Accord with the license plate number 3SYS345...yup he matches out."

"Okay, can you guys fill me in on what's going on right now? I'm a lot more than confused," Sima Yi assured.

"Stop playing games homie."

Wang Yi heard all of this going on & knew she had to jump in. She darted from behind the trash can, the potato knife in her hand. She saw the thugs trying to push their weight with Sima Yi. Once she got about fifteen feet away, she lunged the knife with full force at the tallest thug. The result was a severe penetration in the back of his neck. The man hollered in pain & fell for the ground. The other two thugs spun around & saw Wang Yi running towards them. Before they could do anything, Sima Yi ripped the gun from one of the standing ones & used it to shoot the other one as he went for his gun & then he shot the guy he stole the gun from. Wasting no time, Sima Yi blitzed back around & unlocked his car. Wang Yi quickly took the other two guns & ran for the passenger side of the car. They both hopped in & within seconds, Sima Yi was backing out his car. Wang Yi held the three guns in her lap. Sima floored it towards the gate & waited for it to completely open. Once it was, he flew out of the complex, jumping right into traffic.

"Oh my god that was almost bad!" Wang Yi stated catching her breath.

"Yeah, ya think?"

Wang Yi looked out her side mirror & saw a suspicious looking truck. It was a jet black Cadillac Escalade speeding towards them.

"Sima Yi, speed this car up & don't bother asking why because it's that same Escalade that you received that suitcase from," Wang Yi warned.

Sima Yi checked his rearview once & then he floored it. He dodged two cars before he ran a red light & almost got clipped by a car.

"Whoa! I said speed up not..."

"Please Wang Yi...don't you start criticizing my driving!" Sima Yi interrupted before cutting off a random truck.

The truck chasing them wasn't a slouch either, gracefully dodging cars as well. Wang Yi knew that they would eventually get caught. She rolled her window down, picked up one of the three guns & leaned her body out of the window. Once out of it, she started shooting for the windshield of the truck. This made the guy driving the truck lose his control a bit but he was still able to maneuver his vehicle. Wang Yi emptied the clip on that gun & poked her head back into the vehicle. She tossed that gun into the cup holder & picked up another one. Before she could do anything however, bullets started flying for their car. Wand Yi ducked her head at the sound & Sima Yi sped up. They're back window shattered to gunfire, removing most of their coverage from the gunfire. Sima Yi swerved down a one-way street going the opposite way of traffic. He almost slammed into both a car & the wall but somehow, he avoided it all. Wang Yi noticed the one-way street & immediately freaked out.

"Sima Yi, what are you doing?!" she screamed looking at the road in terror.

"Don't worry about it! Just shoot at those bastards already!"

Sima Yi was currently on the sidewalk, scaring the hell out of the pedestrians on it. They were doing whatever it took to avoid being hit. Wang Yi got back out the window & began trying her luck with the shooting again. She missed a few but on her fourth shot, she scored a headshot on the passenger that was shooting at them in the first place. He fell against the seat dead & now she targeted the tires. She ran out of bullets on that gun & got back in the window.

"I killed the passenger," she said before grabbing the third gun.

"Why not try the driver this time?"

Wang Yi nodded & went to get out the window again.

"Wait hand on!" Sima Yi warned before swung a hard left.

Wang Yi's body slammed into the dashboard with immense force & she fell down to the floor. She moaned in pain, still holding on to the gun.

"Sorry I tried to warn you," Sima Yi assured, still flooring the car.

Wang Yi buried her face into the seat, waiting for the pain in her side to at least die down. Sima Yi knew his car was going to get caught if he kept trying to outrun the truck. He hand his foot jammed on the gas but that wasn't doing much. He had to keep swerving if he wanted to stand a chance. Wang Yi looked up from her seat & began crawling back into it. Once there, she took a few deep breathes. Then she threw her body out of the window once more & began shooting at the driver. The driver ducked his head behind the steering wheel to avoid being shot. Wang Yi fired only a few this time, making every bullet count. Then without warning, Sima Yi made a sharp turn to his right, making Wang Yi's stomach hit the window boundaries & her gun fly into the streets. After the turn she got back into the car, breathing hard.

"I missed...I fucking missed!" she shouted, before she finally put her seatbelt on.

Sima smiled. "Don't worry...I know how we'll lose these guys."

He dodged traffic for a while, the truck still gaining on him. He then saw a rig coming on the opposite side of traffic. It was nearing a small turn into an entry on his left. He knew not only that he could make the turn but the truck chasing him wouldn't make it. But it was gamble since the rig would be near it once he got the chance to turn in it. Still, he was determined. Sima Yi swung the car wildly onto the sidewalk to his right. He had several close calls with people. After he got in a certain distance from the entry point, he made the daring move. Wang Yi saw exactly what he was doing & she didn't like it one bit.

"Sima Yi!" she screamed as he was making the turn. "If you kill me in this...AHHHHH!"  
Sima Yi's car made it into the entry with about two centimeters of space between him & the rig. He heard a loud collision behind them. Wang Yi looked back to see cars coming by slamming their brakes. A car accident just occurred. Wang Yi spun back around in her seat & took several deep breathes.

"Sima Yi..."

"Don't rush it. Just thank me later...or when we get somewhere safe," she said wiping his forehead.

There's chapter 6! I hope you all enjoyed it! It's about time I updated this story. Don't forget to review if you enjoyed it! I'm out! #writingismydrug


End file.
